fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shippingi
To jest artykuł dla wszystkich shippingów. '''Shipping to łączenie w pary bohaterów fikcyjnych, którzy nie są oficjalnie potwierdzoną parą. Postać kanoniczna x postać kanoniczna Postacie kanoniczne to te, które występują w przynajmniej jednej z części filmu Król Lew albo w serialu. Banzai x Shenzi (Benzi) Shenzi i Banzai to dwie hieny cętkowane przeciwnej płci, antagoniści z filmu Król Lew. Często pojawiają się razem, w towarzystwie Eda. '''Argumenty: * Postacie mają pasujące do siebie charaktery - oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru, nie cierpią lwów i lubią dobrze zjeść. Różni ich nieco temperament, bo Shenzi jest zazwyczaj opanowana, a Banzai agresywny i gwałtowny. * W serialu "Timon i Pumba" zachowują się i mówią do siebie, jakby byli zakochaną parą. * W filmie "Król Lew 3" Shenzi zwraca się do Banzaia "skarbie". * W musicalu "The Lion King" podczas pościgu za Nalą i Simbą Shenzi pyta Banzaiego "Czy to nie jej matka zjadła twojego ojca?" (chodziło o matkę Nali). Oznacza to że nie są rodzeństwem, a więc może łączyć ich inna relacja. Kontrargumenty: * W filmie "Król Lew" nie zachowują się romantycznie wobec siebie. Shenzi dokucza Banzaiowi, gdy ten wpadł w kłujące krzewy. Ed x Shenzi Shenzi i Ed to dwie hieny cętkowane przeciwnej płci, antagoniści z filmu Król Lew. Często pojawiają się razem, w towarzystwie Banzaia. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Shenzi nie traktuje Eda gorzej od innych hien, pomimo że nic on nie mówi. Liczy się z jego zdaniem. Kontrargumenty: * Te dwie postacie nigdy nie zachowywały się romantycznie wobec siebie. Fuli x Jasiri (Fusiri) Obie postacie występują w serialu Lwia Straż. Jasiri jest przyjazną samicą hieny ze Złej Ziemi, a Fuli to gepardzica, członkini Lwiej Straży. Poznały się w odcinku "Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują". Argumenty za shippingiem: * Obie wydają się być do siebie bardzo podobne - Jasiri utrzymuje silną pozycję w swoim klanie, a Fuli w Lwiej Straży. Poza tym są silne, mają zbliżone do siebie poczucie humoru, a Fuli od razu po usłyszeniu deklaracji, że Jasiri jest po dobrej stronie, ufa jej, choć zazwyczaj zachowuje dystans wobec nieznajomych np. pawianów. * Po bliższym poznaniu hiena i gepardzica prawdopodobnie zaczęłyby się dogadywać ze sobą jeszcze bardziej. Kontrargumenty: * Te dwie postacie nigdy nie zachowują się wobec siebie romantycznie. * Fuli jest typem samotniczki - nie wiadomo, czy byłaby zainteresowana wkroczeniem w poważny związek. Janja x Jasiri Janja i Jasiri to dwie hieny przeciwnej płci będące rywalami. Janja jest przywódcą złego klanu, który nie szanuje Kręgu Życia, a Jasiri to członkini klanu dobrych hien i przyjaciółka Kiona. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się razem w odcinku "Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują", jednak wiadomo, że te postacie znały się już wcześniej. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Są w podobnym wieku i pozornie pasują do siebie charakterem. Jasiri jest silną, niezależną hieną, która umie walczyć. Janja jest więc jej złą wersją. * W odcinku: ,,Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują'' wpadli na siebie tak, że przywódca klanu prawie ją pocałował. * W odcinku Rescue in the Outlands, w piosence The Worst Hyena We Know ''Janja wyobraża sobie Jasiri z uwodzicielskimi minami w otoczeniu serc. Mówi także, że Jasiri ma słodki uśmiech i jest nieustraszona. Jednocześnie okazuje irytację jej zachowaniem (przyjazność i szanowanie Kręgu Życia). Jasiri pojawia się na jego głowie, a on próbuje się jej pozbyć. * W dalszej części odcinka ''Rescue in the Outlands ''Janja otrzymuje od Skazy polecenie zabicia Jasiri. Przywódca hien waha się przez chwilę, ale później idzie wykonać rozkaz. Bez skrupułów wrzuca Jasiri (z małymi hienkami) do gejzeru i chce obserwować, jak podnosząca się powoli lawa w końcu spali ich żywcem. Być może tak okrutne zachowanie wyraża gniew za to, że ona kiedyś go rzuciła... albo chęć pozbycia się jej, aby przestać ciągle o niej myśleć. * Ford Riley w komentarzu na Instagramie przyznał, że Janja jest bardzo zagubiony w swoich odczuciach wobec Jasiri. * Jasiri uratowała życie Janjy w odcinku ''The Hyena Resistance, ''czym on był mocno zaskoczony. Zapytał się, dlaczego to zrobiła, na co ona odpowiedziała "Pomogłabym każdej hienie. Sisi ni sawa". Potem zaproponowała mu dołączenie do jej ruchu oporu przeciwko Skazie, nad czym Janja wyraźnie się waha. Po chwili odmawia jej i ucieka, lecz Jasiri ma nieco nadziei, że z czasem to się zmieni. Scynk Njano, który obserwował tą scenę, powiedział "przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że Janja do nich dołączy". '''Kontrargumenty:' * Janja nie cierpi mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi, a Jasiri się z nimi przyjaźni. * Nie wiadomo czy Janja potrafiłby kogokolwiek naprawdę pokochać. Zapewne nie wie nawet co to przyjaźń i przywiązanie. W odcinku ,,Nowy klan Janjy'' bez żadnych skrupułów wyrzucił Cheezi i Chungu z drużyny. * Jasiri jest prawdopodobnie zbyt niedojrzała i młoda by być w związku, ponieważ wiekowo przypomina Kiona. Kion x Fuli Kion to przywódca Lwiej Straży, a gepardzica Fuli to jej najszybsza członkini. Znają się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Kion i Fuli w późniejszych odcinkach Lwiej Straży coraz lepiej się dogadywali. Młoda gepardzica często stawała obok brata Kiary, razem ustalali m.in. plany działania w pewnych misjach. * Twórca "Lwiej Straży" Ford Riley powiedział w wywiadzie, że Fuli jest praktycznie drugą osobą w Straży, zastępczynią Kiona (second-in-command). * Są w podobnym wieku. * W Królu Lwie kotowate, które bawiły się ze sobą od dziecka, zazwyczaj stawały się potem parą (Simba i Nala, Kiara i Kovu). * Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Fuli (przy takim układzie) nie musiałaby urodzić mu potomka. * Świat przedstawiony w serialu jest fikcyjny, a więc związki międzygatunkowe są w nim możliwe. * Kion złamał odwieczną tradycję, przyjmując do Lwiej Straży zwierzęta różnych gatunków. Mógłby więc złamać także kolejną (że tylko zwierzęta tego samego gatunku łączą się w pary) i zostać partnerem gepardzicy. Kontrargumenty: * Gdy Kion dorośnie, Fuli będzie kilka razy mniejsza od niego. * W uniwersum dotąd nie pojawił się żaden związek zwierząt dwóch różnych gatunków, nie mówiąc już o hybrydach. * Według biologii nigdy nie będą mogli mieć dzieci. Jest to niemożliwe ze względu na zbyt dużą różnicę między gatunkami. * W serialu ci dwoje nie wykazują żadnych romantycznych zachowań. W komiksie Fuli nie jest zazdrosna, gdy Zuri tuli się do Kiona. * Skoro Fuli tak bardzo lubi przebywać sama, to nie wiadomo czy założyłaby rodzinę. Lew to zwierzę stadne, natomiast gepardy to samotniki. Kion x Jasiri (Kiasiri, Kisiri) Kion to syn Simby i przywódca Lwiej Straży, a Jasiri to hiena cętkowana, którą on poznał, gdy zgubił się na Złej Ziemi w odcinku "Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują". Hiena przekonała lewka, że wcale nie różnią się od siebie i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Później pojawia się jeszcze w kilku odcinkach, w której Kion jej pomaga. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Ta dwójka darzy siebie wielką sympatią. * Jasiri i Kion (po spotkaniu) są bardzo otwarci na zwierzęta z innych gatunków. * Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Jasiri nie musiałaby urodzić mu potomka. * W odcinku Lions of the Outlands Jasiri delikatnie flirtuje z Kionem. Warto też wspomnieć, że chciała, żeby tylko on wyruszył z nią na wyprawę. Poprosiła go również o pomoc. * W piosence'' The Worst Hyena We Know (która pokazuje wyobrażenia Janjy o Jasiri) gdy do tańczącej Jasiri dołącza się Kion, światło i cienie przyjmują kształt serc. Później Janja zdmuchuje malutkiego Kiona, a Jasiri zostawia, co może pokazywać, że on zazdrości lewkowi bliskich relacji z dobrą hieną. * W odcinku ''The Hyena Resistance Jasiri z zaskoczenia skacze na Kiona i przybija go do ziemi. W podobny sposób bawili się Simba i Nala w Królu Lwie. * Świat przedstawiony w serialu jest fikcyjny, a więc związki międzygatunkowe są w nim możliwe. Kontrargumenty: * Zgodnie z biologią, hiena cętkowana i lew nie mogą mieć dzieci (ani w ogóle spółkować). * W uniwersum dotąd nie pojawił się żaden związek zwierząt dwóch różnych gatunków, nie mówiąc już o hybrydach. * Simba (oraz reszta Lwiej Ziemi) nie zgodziłby się na związek syna z hieną. * Jasiri mieszka na Złej Ziemi i lubi swój dom, tak jak Kion swój. Nawet gdy Kion zaproponował jej przeprowadzkę na Lwią Ziemię ze względu na zagrożenie ze strony Skazy, ona nie chce opuścić swojego terenu. Jeśli byliby razem to gdzie by zamieszkali? Skaza x Shenzi Skaza to zły lew, który chce zostać królem, a Shenzi to przywódczyni hien, która jest gotowa wykonywać jego rozkazy w celu zdobycia dostępu do jedzenia na Lwiej Ziemi. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Shenzi jak i Skaza mają do siebie podobne charaktery. * Znają się i lubią od młodości (A Tale of Two Brothers). * Raczej Shenzi nie przebywała w towarzystwie ładnych hien, a przystojny Skaza mógł być dla niej miłą odmianą. * Shenzi nie lubiła lwów, a Skazę lubiła, ale mogło ją coś z nim więcej łączyć. Kontrargumenty: * Skaza nie traktował poważnie hien, tylko wykorzystywał je do swoich celów. * Raczej pod koniec filmu gdyby Shenzi kochała Skazę by próbowała go jakoś wytłumaczyć przed innymi hienami, a nie od razu atakowała. * Skaza i Shenzi nie zachowywali się tak jakby byli parą. Tiifu x Zuri Tiifu i Zuri to dwie młode lwiczki z serialu Lwia Straż. Są w podobnym wieku, choć Tiifu jest nieco młodsza od Zuri. Zawsze pojawiają się razem i często mają takie samo zdanie. Tiifu troszczy się i uspokaja Zuri, a Zuri dba o wygląd Tiifu. Obie przyjaźnią się z Kiarą. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Te dwie lwiczki są ze sobą bardzo blisko. Możliwe nawet, że jest to coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. * Zuri i Tiifu raczej nie są zainteresowane samcami. W przeciwieństwie do Kiary i Nali, nie bawią się z lewkami. Wolą za to swoje towarzystwo. Kontrargumenty: * Możliwe, iż zainteresowanie samcami przyjdzie im później niż w przypadku Nali i Kiary. * Tiifu ma niską pozycję w królestwie, dlatego jej związek z interesowną Zuri jest mało prawdopodobny. Vitani x Zuri Vitani i Zuri to dwie samice w zbliżonym wieku. Obie pojawiają się w serialu Lwia Straż, lecz dotąd nie spotkały się ze sobą, ponieważ Vitani żyje na Złej Ziemi, a Zuri na Lwiej Ziemi. Argumenty: * Obie lwice mają podobny charakter. Są zadziorne, pewne siebie i potrafią postawić na swoim. * Vitani nigdy nie wykazuje zainteresowania samcami. Zuri w serialu również (jedynie w komiksie Dzień Krokodyli przypochlebia się Kionowi, jednak nie wiadomo, czy to wynika ze szczerego zainteresowania). Kontrargumenty: * Nie wiadomo czy byłyby w stanie okazać komuś głębsze uczucia, ponieważ są także (każda na swój sposób) ich pozbawione. Nawet przyjaźń Zuri i Kiary, prawdopodobnie opiera się tylko na próbie przypodobania się przyszłej królowej. * Zuri i Vitani mają zupełnie odmienny styl życia. Vitani jest "chłopczycą" i możliwe, że jej wizerunek byłby odpychający dla bardzo zadbanej i dziewczęcej Zuri. * Skoro Zuri interesują wysokie pozycje w królestwie to zapewne związałaby się z lwem/lwicą wyższej rangi. Poza tym, stosunek Zuri do Złoziemców nie jest do końca znany. Możliwe, że ich nie toleruje. Postać kanoniczna x postać półkanoniczna Postacie półkanoniczne nie występują w filmach ani serialach, ale pojawiają się w dawnych wersjach scenariuszy albo w książkach, komiksach, audiobookach itp. na licencji Disneya. Kopa x Vitani Kopa to książę Lwiej Ziemi, pierworodny syn Simby, który występuje w serii książeczek The Lion King: Six New Adventures. Vitani to córka Ziry z filmu Król Lew 2. W pewnym momencie ten shipping stał się tak popularny, że niektórzy zaczęli go uważać za oficjalną wersję Disneya (co nie jest prawdą). Argumenty: * Zarówno Kopa, jak i Vitani to odważne i zadziorne lwiątka * Tragiczna historia Kopy, który miałby być zabity przez Zirę za zadawanie się z Vitani, tłumaczy wiele niedomówień z Króla Lwa II, między innymi: ** powód nadopiekuńczości Simby wobec Kiary ** słowa Timona po prezentacji lwiczki ,,Kropka w kropkę jak tamto" (Timon nie widział prezentacji Simby) ** powód wygnania Ziry z Lwiej Ziemi Kontrargumenty: * Jeżeli Vitani jest córką Skazy, to Simba (ojciec Kopy) jest jej bratem stryjecznym. * Pod wpływem księcia Lwiej Ziemi, Vitani powinna wcześniej sprzeciwić się słowom matki. Ona natomiast jest jej posłuszna i szczerze wierzy w słuszność jej planu aż do końcowej bitwy. * Wprowadzenie Kopy powoduje zamęt czasowy: Vitani, Kovu i Kiara w filmie wyglądają na rówieśników, zaś teoria o Kopie sprawia, że Vitani powinna być wyraźnie starsza od Kiary. * Powód wygnania Ziry z Lwiej Ziemi został przedstawiony w serialu Lwia Straż. Nie ma tam mowy o tym, że Zira zabiła kogokolwiek. Malka x Nala Malka to lwiątko z komiksu "Nowy brat Simby". Odłączył się on od swojego stada i trafił na Lwią Ziemię, gdzie szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Nalą, a później także z Simbą. Malka przebywał na Lwiej Ziemi dość krótko, bo gdy Zazu odnalazł jego mamę, lewek wrócił z nią do swojego stada, choć w zakończeniu obiecał niedługo odwiedzić swoich nowych przyjaciół. Argumenty za shippingiem: # Nala polubiła Malkę w komiksie: ,,Simba's New Brother". Wyraźnie imponowało jej szarmanckie zachowanie kolegi oraz jego odwaga. Malka również lekko zauroczył się przyszłą królową i prawił jej komplementy. # Oboje są śmiali, pomysłowi i sprytni. Oznacza to, że pasują do siebie charakterem, a po zachowaniu Nali możemy stwierdzić, że lubi mężczyzn, którzy są twardzi oraz trochę zbuntowani. Pod tym względem Malka przewyższa Simbę. # Podczas nieobecności Simby, Nala równie dobrze mogła związać się z innym lwem. Nie jest powiedziane, że była wtedy singielką. Kontrargumenty: # Malka jest postacią pół-kanoniczną. Poza tym, mieszka w stadzie za górami, więc raczej nie miałby szans na odwiedzanie Nali (choć na FanArtach i blogach jest zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako członek Stada Lwiej Ziemi). Możliwe nawet, że zapomniał o dawnej przyjaciółce. # Córka Sarafiny szukała kogoś kto pokona Skazę. Równie dobrze mógłby tego dokonać sam Malka, będąc partnerem młodej lwicy. Czemuż, więc tego dla niej nie zrobił? # Dorosła Nala była najprawdopodobniej równie zrozpaczona po stracie Simby co w dzieciństwie, więc nie wiadomo czy pokochałaby wtedy kogoś innego. Ni x Sarafina Ni to młody lew, który zawędrował na Lwią Ziemię w książeczce Nala's Dare, ''której akcja dzieje się w początkowym okresie panowania Skazy. Sarafina początkowo obawiała się Ni, ponieważ uważała go za potencjalne zagrożenie dla swojej małej córki Nali i razem z innymi dorosłymi starała się go odstraszyć. Później jednak okazało się, że młody wędrowiec nie ma zamiaru atakować innych lwów, a nawet uratował Nalę przed atakiem hieny. Sarafina podziękowała mu za to i przestawiła go reszcie stada. Niedługo potem Ni odszedł z Lwiej Ziemi. Fani teorii związku Sarafiny i Ni twierdzą, że Ni mógłby być ojcem Mheetu (młodszego brata Nali). '''Argumenty:' * Wygląd Mheetu nie jest do końca znany, gdyż był od przedstawiany tylko na szkicach. Fani twierdzą, że mógł mieć żółto-kremowe futro jak Ni oraz jego brązową grzywę, a także niebieskie oczy Nali. * Jeśli Ni związałby się z Sarafiną podczas swojego pobytu na Lwiej Ziemi, ta wersja byłaby możliwa. Kontrargumenty: * Ni jest znacznie młodszy od Sarafiny. * Ni przebywał na Lwiej Ziemi przez bardzo krótki czas, a Nala nie widziała go już nigdy potem (więc Sarafina pewnie też). * W początkowych planach Króla lwa, Mheetu miał być przyjacielem Simby, który został zapędzony razem z nim w pułapkę Skazy, a to oznacza, że urodził się jeszcze za panowania Mufasy. Oczywiście Sarafina mogłaby wtedy związać się z Ni (mimo, iż byłby i tak dużo młodszy), ale to stanowiłoby pewien paradoks. Matka Nali, obawiała się nieznanego lwa tak samo jak inne lwice z jej stada. Gdyby rozpoznała w nim swojego partnera, nie miałaby powodów do obaw. Poza tym, w pewnym komiksie (którego akcja rozgrywała się za rządów Sarabi i jej męża) Sarafina JUŻ była pokazana z małym lwiątkiem w łapach. * Możliwe, że lew przedstawiony w ,,Lwiej Straży'' jako ojciec Nali jest także ojcem jej brata. Nuka x Dotty Nuka i Dotty należą do tego samego stada. Nuka jest postacią drugoplanową w filmie Król Lew 2, a rola Dotty jest bardzo niewielka (lwica nie posiada nawet oficjalnego imienia) i prawie nic o niej wiadomo. Argumenty za shippingiem: * W scenie ataku na Simbę (tuż przed śmiercią syna Ziry) obok Nuki stoi pewna lwica, która robi przerażoną minę, gdy on rusza w pogoń za królem. Kontrargumenty: * Nuka był oddany matce, więc raczej nie miałby czasu na romanse. * Lew ten nie jest zbyt atrakcyjny. Tojo x Zira Postać półkanoniczna x postać półkanoniczna Chumvi x Kula Kopa x Asante Kategoria:Artykuły